Jack, I Love You!
by JavaJunkie2013
Summary: Jack and Samantha, right before Jack leaves for Chiacgo
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

by: halfvamp9

S: "Jack I have to tell you something."

J: "Yeah, Sam, what's up?"

S: "I love you! I'm sorry i'm telling you this now, right before you leave with Maria."

J: "Sam, I love you too but I have to leave. Maria and I are getting a divorce, but i'm still moving so i can be in my daughters lives.

S: "Well as soon as you are divorced, would you want me too take a trip to Chiago? To see if we got a shot? Long-distance?"

J: "I would love too see, once I'm divorced but not until then because I do not want to have to tell the girls, that their parnets are getting a divorce because, we could no longer get along and that I love another woman. I just hope that they aren't going to be very mad considering I am moving right down the hall from them in a 3 bedroom apartment just like Maria. Sam please know that I am only that close, so I can keep the girls in my life."

S: " Jack, I know you love your girls and just want to be close to them."

J: "I will call you as soon as I am divorced." *Kisses Samantha's cheeck* "Remember I love you!"

S: "Jack I'll never forget it as long as I live. I'll be waiting!"

J: "Soon, I promise!"

Setting: Jack and Maria later that night!

M: "Jack, you don't have to move, I promise never to keep the girls away from you."

J: "Maria I know you wouldn't keep the girls from me but as a father, I have to do this. I promised myself when the girls were born I wouldn't leave them."

M: "What's Sam going to do, you love her. Jack, im not jealous that she has your love, because i know how great it is to have your love and im going to be mad at Sam for falling for you. I'm greatful that your not having an affair. She called me and told me that she confessed her love for you. And she told me that you told her your guys relationship was put on hold till we got a divorce. I thank you for not having an affair. But we have to tell the girls soon that you are going to have Samantha around your Chicago apartment and im guessing that you are going to be making trips down here."

J: " I know but lets wait till our divorce is final before telling the girls that i am in love with another woman. And that woman is Samantha Spade. Maria, I hope you and I will stay good friends and not just throw away all the years we have spent together and I know we will be good parnets, well I know you will still be a good mother. I will always be here for you and you can come talk to me whenever you need too."

M: "Always Jack, Always. Like I've siad Im never going to hold the girls from you. Im always going to talk to you. You are the girls father and most of all you are always my friend. Samantha is always welcome in my apartment and always welcome to be around the girls."

J: "Thank you so much Maria."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setting: 2 months later. Jack and Maria are divorced and still best friends.

J: *Phone ringing at 2:00pm* "Hello"

S: "Hi, is Mr. Malone there?"

J: "This is him" *smiling because he knows its Samantha's voice* "Is this my lovely girlfriend?"

S: " 'I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Why don't you tell me about her."

J: *Smiles while playing along* "She's beautiful, works for the FBI, which would be scary if i didn't also work for the FBI, that's where i met her, she laughed when i hit a car with a cannon. Wonderfully talented and amazing with my two daughter also she's my ex- wife best friend."

S: " She sounds wonderful. When are you going to see her?"

J: *frowns* "I don't know, she's busy this weekend."

S: "She's probably sorry but she wanted to do this. Can you open your door?"

J: *walks over to the door and opens it* " I thought you were busy this weekend?"

S: " I was and am. Im busy suprising my absolutely wonderfully amazing boyfriend who has a wonderful way with words." *Leans into kiss him*

J: *returns the kiss* "Well good afternoon baby! How's life working for Danny?"

S: "Not as fun as working in your bed" *winks at him*

J: *leans in and whispers in her ear* "Wanna go see how much fun it is to work in my bed?"

S: "Lead the way, Boss!" *Smiling at Jack as if he was the king of the work*

_Couple hours later_

S: "Im so hungry, working in your bed makes a woman hungry."

J: "Well sit down and I'll make you the most amazing Chicken Parmasen, Baked Burshetta, while you drink some red wine."

S: " That sounds wonderful, what do you need me to do?"

J: " I need you to sit there, looking hot as hell in my shirt. Because someone didn't want to put there little black dress back on."

S: " I can go change if you want me too. I have all them clothes in that drawer, you gave me so i wouldn't have to worry about bringing clothes."

J: " I didn't say i wanted you too changed but the girls and Maria might come over to see my wonderful girlfriend because I haven't called them to tell them that you weren't coming and Maria wants to ask about going shopping tomorrow while I take the girls out for a father daughter day. I don't know if its a good thing that my ex- wife and girlfriend are best friends?'

S: "It's a good thing. That way nothing can screw up your relationship with your daughters because if Maria didn't like your girlfriend she probably wouldn't allow the girls around a horrible person. Because Maria is one of the most wonderful mothers I know, I wish that one day I will just half the mother she is."

J: "My children maybe?"

S: " Maybe one day, I don't know,w e have never talked about it."

J: "Would you like to talk about it now?"

S: " Jack, we both aren't ready for a child but we can hypothetically talk."

J: "I'm good with hypothetically. Would you move her or would I move back?"

S: "I would move here because I love your girls and I would want them in our child's life"

J: "Would you still work on field cases or take a desk job?"

S: "I would try to stay at the desk as much as i can."

J: "Can we discuss names?"

S: " For a girl I like Gabrellia Marie Malone. For a boy I like Johnathan Jackson Malone."

J: "I think those are wonderful names."

S: " do you like the Marie part, I want to name our girl after Maria because she is a part of your past and in a way will be a part of your future too?"

J: " I think its wonderful and could Maria also be our childrens godmother?'

S: "I think that is a wonderful idea." *Walks over to Jack, put her arms around his neck, tangles her fingers in his hair, and whispers in his ear* "I love you so much Jack William Malone

_ about an hour later _

Setting: Jack and Samantha are sitting in the Kitchen when they here a knock on the door.

J: "Come in kids and Maria." *the girls walk in and so does Maria, the girls run to Sam and give her hugs then give their dad a hug.* "Wow you guys like my girlfriend more than you do your own father."


End file.
